Clyde Gravurr 'Godwielder' Cargath
Clyde Gravurr 'Godwielder' Cargath is a character who appears in Crimson Daybreak Redux. Appearance Clad in dark crimson armour and a tatttered red cape, Clyde appears to be one of the ancient Dragon Slayers from before the time of the Great Demon War. His face is usually covered by his helmet which features dragon-like teeth and motifs. Under his helmet, he appears to have dark chestnut hair and grey eyes with short stubble and a large scar across his face and on his left jawline. His gigantic stature allows him to tower over most other civilized species, although he is actually considered short by Giant standards. He wields an enormous greatsword known as the 'GodBlade'. Personality Prior to being turned to stone, Clyde was a noble and heroic warrior nearly obsessed with the prospect of glory from hunting dragons. After his curse, he became less passionate about the glory and only focused on killing large beasts in order to achieve higher powers for himself. Despite his fixation on dragons and their power, he does not at all appear to be power-hungry in any other sense and avoids political affairs and wealth. His neutral personality has kept him from swearing loyalty to any lord or king, both evil or good. He appears content to live under his own morals and rarely lends his skills to others. Clyde is highly independant to the point where he can spend months alone in the wilds pursuing a dragon's trail without any accompanying party members. He strives for personal goals before considering the needs of others and hardly asks anyone else for help either. Despite this, he still shows a gracious side towards the dwarf Olslade for maintaining his armour and weapon. However, he does appear to enjoy being around family, and holds those of his kin in high regards and respect. After being returned to flesh, Clyde gains a sense of constant homesickness and nostalgia for the past. He enjoys speaking of his previous adventures and reciting tales of the Giants to any who are (unfortunate) enough to listen. According to Olslade, Clyde is asexual. Early Life Clyde was born in the City of Wryo on the Island of Talhe several years after the treaty between Giants and Humans was signed. His father was a Giant of the stone-crafting trade, while his mother was a human woman who told him the legends of dragons and mythical beasts. Clyde soon became a competent warrior and trained in the northern mountains using the armour and weapons crafted by his father. At the time of his father's death, Clyde was given the GodBlade, a 9 ft. long greatsword with magical properties imbued in it that allowed him to gain the powers of any creature he slew. At age 30, Clyde left Wryo to begin traveling across Reflection to hunt the dragons that had been plaguing the lands. He set out to destroy at least one of each element, thus gaining the powers and immunities of each dragon. During his travels, he researched legendary dragon magic and learned to track and hunt them. He was eventually accompanied by Olslade, who at the time was a young dwarf also seeking new and rare raw materials to craft with. The two formed a partnership and Clyde agreed to split his findings in return for Olslade repairing Clyde's armour and sword after each battle. His quest led him all throughout the world before finally arriving at the Dragon Caves on Xsainu. Deep within the caverns, Clyde encountered the ArchDragon, Stoneskin. The two fought viciously for many days before the dragon finally cused Clyde with a spell that turned him into stone. His prolonged disappearance led to Olslade abandoning the caverns and his legacy eventually being forgotten. Crimson Daybreak Redux 200 years after being turned to stone, Clyde was finally released from his curse by the white mage, Eileen, who was attempting to tame StoneSkin in his lair. With an Anti-Magic orb given to her by Olslade, Eileen unknowingly turned Clyde back to his former state, allowing the Half-Giant to finally slay the Archdragon. After the battle, she takes him back to Xsainu Kingdom, only for Clyde to find that everything he once knew has changed over the course of two centuries. With no dragons left but the Fire Archdragon owned by the Demon King, Clyde enters Xsainu Castle to confront Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse. Category:Characters Category:Crimson Daybreak Redux Category:Chronicles of Reflection